When Worlds Collide
by DemonRosette
Summary: This is about me and my friends meeting the kh peeps!and yeah. full genres are HumorAdventureRomance. please r&r this is my first story. rated for language, for now.


Kay dudes, heres the deal. This is about me & my 2 friends, Trinity & Jessica, meeting the characters of Kingdom Hearts 2 and going to their world & going on adventure, having fun, rabid poltergeist clocks, and much much more!!

And to clear one thing up before it causes splodeyness, me, Trin and Jess have nicknamed eachother after the characters. I (Lyndsi) am Roxas, Trin is Sora, & Jess is Kairi. These are just nicknames we actually do use in real life. We will call each other these names in the story, so, yeah. Also, there will be OC pairings with the characters, kay?? Here they are:

SoraxJessica

RikuxTrinity

AxelxLyndsi (Me!!!)

And now, the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or the characters. I only own myself, a Roxas necklace & the plot of this story. If I did own KH then Axel would not be dead, Roxas would have his own body, & they both would have hearts. But I DON"T OWN IT DAMMIT!!!!!!!

* * *

_**When Worlds Collide**_

Ihavenolife

Prologue: The Drive.

"I still can't believe this!" Raged Michelle Cole, who was driving her daughter, Jessica, And her two friends, Trinity and Lyndsi, out to the "Isolation House" out in the middle of nowhere. The three friends were going to spend the summer there under some weird kind of isolated house arrest. They were going to be allowed to go a certain distance in the yard from the house. Apparently an electric fence was there warning point. So, they were stuck. For three months. All summer. "I mean, What were you THINKING!?"

"When? What part?" Asked Jess from the front seat.

"What part? You blew up the damn Spanish room!"

"That was only a minor explosion," Commented trinity, who seemed too relieved at the fact that they were all gonna be at the house together, rather than punished separately, as she had feared. "It did't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, well, the fire spread to the whole history hall!" Snapped Michelle.

"May I remind you that _I _did't _do_ anything?" Said Jess angrily. "I was trying to stop _them_ from doing something _stupid!_"

This was true. She had tried (and Failed) to stop Trin & Lyndsi from putting their test bomb in the Spanish room. _'We did tell her to go,'_ Thought Lyndsi, staring at her knees through this entire conversation. _'We warned her, but she did't go, and then she got caught with us...'_

They were allowed to bring what they chose, like Trin's video games, Jess's Manga and Anime, and Lyndsi's books and movies, and other stuff, so, it shouldn't be that bad.

The car was silent for the rest of the drive. Jess fiddled around with the radio, Trin stared out the window at the passing forest, and Lyndsi stared at her knees, blaming herself for the situation. Trinity had told her countless times it wans't her fault, but it HAD been her idea to put the bomb in that room.

"OK we're here," Said Michelle out of the silence,(exept for the radio) and the three looked up.

The house was at least a 4 story building, and large besides that. The yard was a pretty good size too.

"The fence is were your warning point is. Stay inside the fence and your fine." Michelle said, and she drove through the gate, which closed behind her, and headed for the garage.

Lyndsi looked at the fences around the yard. They were very tall, so thee wans't much of a chance of escape. Michelle stopped in front of the garage and turned the hummer around to unhook the trailer for them.

"You can have visitors, apparently, and you still have your cell phones, plus the house phone," She said, getting back in the hummer. "So call if you have a problem you can't handle yourselves."

"Kay, Mom," Said Jess rather huffily. It was easy to see she could't wait for her mother to be gone.

"Alright, you know the rest, good luck." The car door shut, and Michelle drove back out the way they had come in.

"Well," Said Trin. "Looks like we're on our own now."

"Good." Said Lyndsi, speaking for the first time in a while. "I never liked being around to much people anyway."

The Trio looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long three months.

* * *

YAYAYAYAY!!! Kay so, the prologue isn't that funny, but it gets better in charter one!!!

next episode will be mountain dew, broken boredom, frying pans and dark swirling vortex's of DEWM!!

Please review, I need the boost, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn Xaldins hair off!!!

This Is Roxas/Lyndsi, DemonRosette, signing off!!


End file.
